collective_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Umbruke
The Temple of Research is the Umbruke's main research divison."The Umbruke Collective is a political entity located in a vast region of space. Their technology is extraordinarily advanced and quite impressive, but their ways go against the Revolutionary values of the Union and the Commonwealth at large. They are a grave threat. The most logical course of action would be to seek allies against them." - Members of the Commonwealth Biology The Umbruke are a species cybernetic beings. All Umbruke are linked into a hive mind which connects all of them and allows information from every drone. They have tendrils lined with nerves that read air fluctuations when they vibrate. The Umbruke don't need to have a body plan that could use tools, as they're bioengineers and edited themselves to be unrecognisable from how they originally evolved. They have several orifices along their upper section, gills that absorb oxygen and exhale it through an artificial breathing mechanism. The nature of cybernetic implants varied from drone to drone depending on the drone's intended function, but basic nodes of interlink for communications with the Collective and a neural cortical array to control movements were implemented in every drone. In most cases, an eye would be replaced with an eyepiece that improved vision and an arm would be amputated altogether to make room for a functional prosthetic. The brain has been removed and replaced with a biological computer, containing massive amounts of data and is capable of transferring digital copies of minds into other devices. Communication is done through technologically produced radio waves, akin to telepathy. The Umbruke's intelligence is never underestimated, as intellect is one of their greatest weapons. The calm, spoken personality they use for diplomacy is a facade for a much more sinister undertone. The Umbruke are cold and emotionless, apathetic to the world around them and willingly ignorant of the terrible situations they have brought down upon others. As they're easily automated, dull repetitive tasks are considered pretty good jobs by a lot of the sluggish parts of Umbruke society. Work as punishment is more complex work that changes a lot. It takes a rather unique mind to choose to go into the Temple of Research voluntarily, and doubly so to want more of a challenge. If one of them needs a certain object, they could communicate the words 'want object', the sensible way, or upload their entire definition of the desired object directly to another's mind complete with the experience of needing something for thousands of known species, the mildly annoying and inconsiderate way. Reproduction Umbruke have genetically engineered reproductive organs needed to gestate young. The collection of decaying matter will induce rapid growth and allow the sprouts to develop physical brains and other vital organs through symbiosis. The seed sprout will begin to develop muscular tissue and will be allowed to prioritise the nutrients they're obtaining, then become independent of soil and be able to move freely on its own. Though needed nutrients must be supplied as long as they are obtained, the host will continue to live and grow. The sprout is around nine years old, as the growth period takes many years to fully develop the infant. When they reach the age of eighteen, the sprout becomes a broodling, where it is extracted from the seed. Culture Umbruke culture involves biological study, technological advancement, and the manipulation of a species genetic code. Within the society, it is respected to end up with overly long and verbose sentence structures, as its an art form to them. The Umbruke ideology is based on natural selection, a simple term of 'survival of the fittest' in its most extreme, brutal variant. They believe that only the strongest of the political entities in the galaxy will survive, and they are determined to be the most adaptable. Umbruke architecture is commonly abstract and irregular, having no specific shape. The reason they do not follow a pattern is because they are artificially grown like plants, using nanobots to build large structures. There arent many lights in Umbruke structures, interior being dimly lit or, otherwise, completely dark. Architecture is used in barricades and walls that gradually build themselves up by using destroyed material around them from previous foundations set in place. The Umbruke implement slavery into the labor force of the Collective. Slaves are a wide class of sentient organisms modified with robotic technology that are used to carry out simple, manual tasks across the Collective. While many of these programmable cybernetic slaves are genetically engineered, some are taken from already existing species for myriad slave work. Some are fully capable of speech if such functions and knowledge are programmed into them during the engineering process. Slaves also have barcodes burned into the wrist, done so in that specific area as attempting to remove the skin would result in severe, if not fatal, wounds. Technology Umbruke technology was a combination of technologies assimilated from other cultures and technology developed within the Collective in order to overcome obstacles to its goals. When confronted by a problem it could not solve with its existing resources and or configuration, the entire Collective would work in concert to consider all possible solutions and implement the one determined to be the most efficient. They use the technological growth of other civilisations, transmute materials and elements to build unique matters. The small eyepieces on the sides of their heads are actually small cameras connected to their cerebrums. They also have remote control equipment buried into their brains, restricting them from certain chemical emotions. Additionally, these enhancements can 'evolve' over time, akin to biological development. Instead, the mechanical and organic parts can replicate in order to adapt to a new environment or atmosphere. The Umbruke themselves are mass producers, using nanobots that continue to spread rapidly throughout the Collective and developed learning algorithms for research. Some Drones in the Collective have delegated functions, maintaining a degree of individual thought. Umbruke can genetically modify other species, serving a specific purpose within the Collective. Organisms can be modified so heavily that the mechanical and organic parts will both become genetically attached to it, allowing it to evolve over time as a single organism. Eventually, the reproductive organs will dissipate and cyborg organisms will have to be artifically grown in factories. Government Main Article: Umbruke Collective The Umbruke Collective is a hive mind where the Umbruke leaders of the empire form a psychic connection with other government leaders. Main Article: Oversight Oversight is the Umbruke's main military division. Organisations Main Article: The Temple of Research The Temple of Research is the Umbruke's main research divison.